Underneath the Christmas Tree
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: It would have been a normal Christmas. Presents, food and his family. But when he learns that Jess will be alone on Christmas Day, Becker takes the plunge and invites her round to his parents for the holiday. He's been given a golden opportunity to tell her how he feels about her. But whether he will take it or not, is another matter all together. AN: I do not own Primeval.


_**A nice little festive one shot for you all. I did want to wait until a few days closer to Christmas. But i'll be working and so won't have the time to post it any later than today really.**_

 _20_ _th_ _December_

Becker didn't hate Christmas. But he didn't love it either. To him it was just another day. Okay there were the presents. And the tree. And the food. But he never understood why some people got so involved in Christmas. The most he did in December was buy Christmas presents for people. He would go over to his parents on Christmas Eve, and stay until Boxing day. For him that was more than enough.

Yet he was standing in the middle of the hub in a bright blue jumper with a snowman on it.

Becker picked at the jumper in disgust. It had been made my his mum a few years ago. And whilst he did personally like it, he knew it hardly did his image any favours at work. In truth he hadn't wanted to be at the party tonight. He was on the early shift tomorrow and a late night wasn't what he needed.

But Jess had asked him. And for Jess, Christmas was the best time of the year. He couldn't have refused no matter how much he wanted to.

"Nice jumper mate."

At Matt's voice, Becker rolled his eyes. Matt himself was wearing a dark green jumper with snowflakes on it. Becker shook his head. When Jess had told him that the theme of the party was Christmas jumpers, he hadn't realised the lengths some people had gone to, to make sure their jumper was the worst. Becker glanced over at Matt.

"Speak for yourself."

Matt grinned at him, "Yeah but at least I'm not trying to keep up my 'cold security guard' image whilst wearing Frosty the Snowman."

Becker was on the verge of a retort when he noticed a flash of red in the corner of his eye. Completely ignoring Matt he spun round, a smile ready on his face. Jess grinned up at him.

"Becker! I didn't think you were going to be here."

 _Of course I would be here! The woman I love is throwing a party. How could I not be here?_

Becker however knew he couldn't say that. Not because Matt was beside him or because they were in public. But because he was four months, two weeks and a day late.

Four months, two weeks and one day ago Jess had gotten herself a boyfriend.

Becker hadn't been upset at the news. He'd been devastated. It had been on the anniversary of when the future beetles had invaded the Arc. A whole year since realising that what he felt for Jess wasn't just some crush. But real, actual love. He'd spent a good ten minutes in the armoury trying to work up his courage. Only to enter the hub and find Jess talking to Abby and Emily about Brad. Her boyfriend.

"Becker?"

Drawn from his thoughts, Becker smiled down at Jess. She was in a bright red jumper with a reindeers face poking out at the bottom. Sparkling antlers trailed all the way up the jumper and Becker realised her hair was in pigtails – both tied with bits of tinsel. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous. But on Jess it looked gorgeous. She smiled at him.

"I love the jumper."

"Oh…" Becker looked at it. "Mum made it a few years ago. My Dad has one in black."

"Bet you were jealous."

Laughing, Becker glanced over his shoulder. Thankfully Matt had gone. No doubt to find Connor so they could have a laugh over how much he had no doubt blushed upon seeing Jess. And yet, now that Matt had gone, Becker was aware of an awkward silence settling down. Jess toyed with the end of her jumper.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Going to my parents. I'll get down their Christmas Eve."

Jess nodded, "Sounds like fun."

Becker nodded back, "What about you?"

He didn't need to ask. He'd overheard Jess talking about it with Abby. But he had to hear it from her own lips somehow. Jess smiled weakly.

"Brad's coming over. Our first Christmas together."

"Should be fun," Becker forced himself to speak. Hoping he didn't sound too bitter. If he did Jess hadn't noticed. Instead she just nodded.

"Should be."

Was it Becker's imagination or did she seem a little down? Maybe it was his imagination. After all, even Jess couldn't be lively and bubbly every waking hour of the day. Not that she didn't try.

"Becker, could you do me a favour?"

Becker nodded. Like she even had to ask! Jess sighed.

"Could…could you maybe try and be a bit nicer to Brad. I know you don't like him-"

"I do like him," Becker interjected, "I just don't think he quite reaches my standards."

"Your 'standards'?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

Becker nodded, "You deserve a really special guy Jess. I like Brad a lot but I don't think he is good enough for you."

"Oh," her cheeks reddened slightly, "Um…thanks."

Becker nodded. He had started so he might as well finish.

"I mean, not to say that you should dump him or anything. No I'm not saying that. I just mean…well what I meant was that you shouldn't settle Jess. Don't 'settle' for anyone."

"No," Jess nodded in agreement, "No I suppose I shouldn't."

Becker glanced at her briefly. Somehow her reaction to this whole conversation was wrong. He had expected her to get angry. Or at least annoyed. He had been expecting her to say it was none of his business. But instead she seemed….resigned?

"Hey," he took her hand, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. No it's fine," she nodded, "I was just thinking about something that's all. I should go and make sure there's enough alcohol left."

Becker had no chance to reply. Jess tore herself from him and hurried through the thick crowds. Shaking his head Becker glanced down at himself. The snowman on his jumper frowned up at him.

"Well," he said softly, "I doubt even you could have messed that one up as much as that."

* * *

 _23_ _rd_ _December_

Strolling into the hub, Becker couldn't help but be cheerful. It was his last day before he went on his break for Christmas. His cheerful mood didn't exactly look out of place since nearly everyone shared it.

Nearly everyone.

To Becker's surprise – and secretly to his horror – Jess had been looking more and more upset since the party. She'd assured him several times that it had nothing to do with that he had said about Brad. As subtlety as he could muster, he'd asked Abby, Connor, almost everyone who knew Jess, what the matter was. But they all seemed as confused as he was. Even Lester had no idea what was behind the sudden change in mood.

Becker sat down at his desk a few feet away from the ADD. Jess at there with her back to him. She still wore her brightly coloured Christmas jumpers; but Becker could tell her heart wasn't in it. He glanced her up and down. As though a thorough examination of her body would somehow reveal the answer to him. He'd tried asking her what the matter was but had gotten nowhere.

"Jessica!"

At Lester's voice, Becker hurriedly switched his gaze to his laptop. He knew that Lester – and every other member of staff – knew about his feelings for Jess. But that didn't mean he had to make it blindingly obvious whenever his boss was around. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Jess spin round in her chair.

"Yes Lester?"

"I've approved your request for overtime on Friday."

As Jess thanked him, Becker frowned. Today was Wednesday, which meant that Friday would be Christmas Day! Why on earth would Jess want to work on Christmas? She was spending it with Brad wasn't she? Becker waited until Lester had left before getting to his feet and moving towards the ADD. This time he wasn't going to let Jess fob him off with any excuses.

"Jess?"

"Oh, Becker," she flashed him a quick glance before turning back to her computer. Becker smiled.

"I just overheard what Lester said. Jess why on earth are you working on Christmas Day? I thought you had plans with Brad?"

"I did," Jess didn't look at him, "and now I don't."

Becker sighed. He had always assumed Jess would tell him anything. But clearly he was going to have to work a lot harder this time. Grabbing a chair he sat down beside her.

"Jess what happened?"

She glanced at him, "You won't move until I say will you?"

Becker shook his head. Jess nodded.

"Fine. He dumped me."

It was taking all of Becker's self-control to not start smiling. His insides were going wild at the knowledge Jess was single. But he willed his face to remain solemn.

"Oh Jess. I didn't realise."

She shook her head, "No it's fine. I'm sure plenty of girls get dumped right before Christmas."

Becker bit his lip, "Jess I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…what I said at the party…I overstepped. I had no right to interfere in your life that way."

She smiled, "No it's fine. You were right. I was just settling when I got with Brad. I liked him and he was a great guy. But I was only with him because I had no one else."

Becker gave a slow nod. Now that Jess was no longer taken, he knew he should just come straight out with how he felt. But he didn't want to seem too keen. Too eager. Maybe he should give her time to get over Brad first? Maybe he could ask her out at New Year? Make it more romantic that way? Shaking his head, Becker realised that Jess had turned back to face her computer. He opened his mouth when he watched her lift a hand to her face. As she wiped her eyes, he clenched his fists.

"Jess?"

"I'm fine," her voice wavered, "Becker I'm fine."

"No you aren't," he leant forward and spun her round to face him. The sight of her red eyes, tore at him. Without even thinking, Becker took her hands.

"Jess I know you. You never get this upset over guys."

She shrugged. Becker tightened her grip on his hand.

"Did he upset you? Did he hurt you? Jess if he's done anything just say the word and I'll have a team at his place straight away."

She shook her head, "No. No he hasn't done anything. I just…I was looking forward to spending a Christmas with someone I loved. And once again another year goes by and that hadn't happened."

"What about your parents?"

She snorted, "No. They don't really 'do' Christmas. When I was a kid it was my grandparents who made Christmas special."

"So spend it with them."

"I can't. My Gran died a few years ago and my grandad is in a home. And before you suggest visiting him I can't. He has Alzheimer's. I went on his birthday last month and he didn't know who I was. He wouldn't know it was Christmas Becker. He wouldn't know it was me."

Becker squeezed her hand, "So you'll be alone at Christmas?"

"Well I'll be here. And there'll be other people as well. Plus they'll no doubt be some Christmas dinner or something."

Becker let go of her hands and allowed her to get back to work. Not saying a word he got to his feet and walked out of the hub. He didn't care what Jess said. The idea of her being alone at Christmas was unacceptable to him. Ignoring Lester's demands, Becker slipped into an alcove and pulled out his phone.

"Mum?"

" _Hil? I didn't think you'd be ringing this early? Is everything still okay for tomorrow?"_

Becker smiled to himself, "Mum I'm fine. I was ringing you about tomorrow actually. The thing is…I don't think I can make it this year."

There was a pause.

"Mum?"

" _How come? And please don't say work because I won't accept that excuse."_

Becker nodded, "No I know. But the thing is, there's somewhere else I need to be instead."

He told his mum the whole story. He didn't of course mention that Jess knew nothing about all of this. When he was finished he swapped the phone to his other hand.

"I can't leave her alone at Christmas mum. It wouldn't feel right."

" _You really care about her don't you?"_

"I do Mum. More than anyone else. Except you obviously."

" _Obviously,"_ his mum laughed, _"Listen, invite her over to ours. It's about time we met your girlfriend who isn't yet your girlfriend."_

Becker leant against the wall, "Okay. As long as you all promise not to drop any hints about us."

" _Of course,"_ his mum said, _"I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon then. Love you Hil."_

"Love you to mum."

Ending the call Becker glanced up to see Jess sitting in her chair. He could make out the tell-tale signs of an update loading on the computer. Taking his chance he took a deep breath and moved towards the ADD.

"Jess? Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. Becker leant against her desk.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with me this year?"

She froze, "Becker that's lovely of you to offer. But aren't you spending it with your family?"

He nodded, "So would you like to spend Christmas with me."

He waited until she understood what he meant. Her eyes widened.

"No I couldn't intrude like that."

"Jessica," he couldn't help his laugh, "My parents are fine with it. Well, my mum is. Dad will just do what she says. And my brother will be bringing his fiancé up so one extra person won't hurt. Plus, I can't stand the thought of you being here by yourself on Christmas."

"I…you're sure they won't mind?"

Becker shook his head. Jess grinned and Becker stood up. He'd known Jess long enough to know when she was about to hug him. Sure enough the second he was on his feet, she practically jumped into his arms. Lifting her up Becker hugged her close.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek as he put her down. Becker smiled, aware he was blushing.

"No worries. I'll pick you tomorrow afternoon. About two o'clock okay?"

Jess nodded before glancing back over her shoulder.

"Now to tell Lester he needs to find someone else to work my shift on Christmas."

* * *

 _24_ _th_ _December_

As he stood outside the door to Jess' flat, Becker couldn't help but wonder if this was a bad idea. He didn't mean the idea of spending the next three days with Jess. But the thought of Jess meeting his family terrified him. Somehow, the fact that they weren't dating made it even worse. Had they been in a relationship then he wouldn't need to worry about jokes being made or hints being dropped. He wouldn't have to worry that his family would accidently push Jess away.

"Becker you can come in if you want?"

Glancing down, Becker smiled at the sight of Jess standing in the now open doorway. He shook his head.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

She grinned, pulling her navy coat around her. Becker blinked nervously as he realised she was wearing dark jeans instead of her usual skirts.

"Um…you look…different. I mean you still look nice. Great even. I just…I didn't know you owned jeans."

Jess nodded, "I didn't want your family to get the wrong idea so I figured the skirts should stay hidden for a few days."

Becker leant against the doorframe, "Jess my family won't think anything bad of you."

He smiled as a flash of disappointment came over her, "Well I've packed now. And it's too late to redo it all. Shall we go?"

Becker stepped back, watching as she dragged her suitcase out before turning to lock the door. As she muttered under her breath he picked up her case. He stood there for a few seconds as Jess glanced around in confusion. When her eyes landed on him she smiled.

"Thanks, I can manage it though."

"I know," Becker began walking off, "But I've picked it up now."

Jess hurried beside him. Becker looked down to realise that whilst the short skirts weren't going to be on show over Christmas – something he had to admit he was disappointed about – Jess' high heels weren't. This time she was sporting a set of dark brown boots with fur around them. Jess moved on ahead to get the lift, leaving Becker plenty of time to gaze after her.

Whatever happened, this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

When they arrived at his parents house, Becker was more than a little relieved. Jess had been her usual talkative self until Becker had casually mentioned they were half an hour away. Then she had quietened down before falling into complete silence. Becker understood her nerves and hadn't pushed for conversation. But as he parked the car he was glad they had arrived. A silent Jess was far more scary than any creature incursion.

"Hey," he took her hand, "you'll be fine. My parents will love you and it'll be nice to stick it to my brother when he see's you."

Jess wrinkled her nose, "Are you sure? Last time I met a boyfriends parents it didn't go so well," she paused as she realised what she had said, "not that you are my boyfriend. Obviously. No I just meant that last time I met the parents of a guy it could have gone better. Not that this will go badly, but it could. I'm just nervous."

Smiling, Becker squeezed her hand, "Just be yourself and they'll love you," he glanced up at the front window.

"We should get out. Mum will be wondering where we are otherwise."

Nodding Jess hopped out the car. Following suite Becker then opened the boot and grabbed her case. Locking the car he realised Jess was waiting for him.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks for this. It means so much to me."

Becker grinned, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Jess."

She blushed and Becker realised what he had said. Easing past her he led the way into the house.

* * *

After his mum had given him a warm – and rather embarrassing – welcome, Becker watched her set eyes on Jess. Jess had removed her coat to reveal a deep green polo neck jumper than clung to her skin. Becker smiled as his mum pulled her in for a hug.

"It's lovely to meet you at last Jessica. Hilary hasn't stopped talking about you."

Becker sighed. At least Jess already knew his first name. But it was still embarrassing to have to hear it. Jess smiled at his mum.

"Really? I always thought he was glad to be rid of me when we aren't working."

"Nonsense," his mum took her coat, "It's a miracle if we can get him to talk about something else."

Making a mental note to talk to his mum later, Becker showed Jess into the main living room. There was a huge tree in the corner and when he caught the look on Jess' face he couldn't help but laugh.

"I said it was huge."

"You said huge, Becker this is _massive!_ "

He chuckled before kneeling beside it and setting up several presents. He smiled fondly at the ones with Jess' name on them. One of them had been brought last night but there was one in particular he hoped she liked. He'd had it for over four months. Getting to his feet he realised Jess was watching him.

"Are…are they all for me?"

He nodded, aware of her blush coming back, "I feel bad now. I didn't get you that much."

 _You being here with me is the only Christmas present I could ever want._

Becker shook his head, "Don't worry about it Jess. Honestly.

She nodded, slipping her presents under the tree. "So then, when do I meet the rest of your family?"

* * *

Becker said nothing as he followed Jess up the stairs. Tonight hadn't gone as bad as he'd feared. His Dad had loved her, mainly because they had been able to talk about computers all night. His mum was just happy he was finally bringing home a girl. And as for his brother, well Becker knew that once his brother clapped eyes on Jess then the jokes would stop in an instant.

"Becker?"

"Hmm," Becker realised he was standing at the top of the stairs. Jess stood by the spare bedroom.

"Goodnight Becker."

"Night Jess."

As she left, Becker stayed where he was. Had he not been a coward then tonight might have been different. Jess might have been going to his bedroom instead of the spare one. They'd have been spending Christmas as a proper couple.

Still, there was always next year.

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _December_

When he stumbled down the stairs in nothing but his pyjamas, the last thing Becker expected to see was his mum and Jess in the kitchen. They each had a glass of wine in their hands. Whilst his mum was dressed, Jess was also in her pj's. Becker blinked at her. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in waves and her vest clung to her top half. He bit his lip, knowing that if he started any longer he'd be caught out. Clearing his throat he moved into the kitchen.

"Bit early for drowning your sorrows isn't it?"

Jess grinned, "Merry Christmas to you to."

"Merry Christmas Jess," moving forward he hugged her close and – before his courage failed him – pressed a kiss on her forehead. Jess stared at him wide eyed. But before she could ask any questions he moved onto his mum.

"Merry Christmas mum. When does William get here?"

His mum glanced at the kitchen clock, "In about an hour," she then turned to Jess.

"I don't know how you normally spend your Christmases but we tend to have an early dinner."

Jess nodded, "Christmas was never a big thing for me really. After my Gran died it stopped for me really."

Becker flashed her a sympathetic smile whilst his mum shook her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear. Hopefully this year can remedy that."

Jess grinned, "It already has. Thanks again for letting me barge in."

Becker watched his mum carefully. She winked at him before turning back to Jess.

"Not at all. You mean a lot to Hil. I couldn't have you spend Christmas alone."

She then cleared her throat, "Now then. I have a dinner to do so if you could both kindly leave me to it."

Taking the hint, Becker grabbed Jess and ushered her out of the kitchen.

"Word of advice, don't enter unless it's urgent or you have permission. Mum is like a demon when it's Christmas day."

"I heard that Hilary!"

Becker sighed, watching as Jess moved towards the tree.

"I don't know when you guys do presents or if you all take turns or whatever. But I wanted to give you this now."

Becker took the card and opened it up. He glanced over Jess' curly handwriting.

 _To Becker._

 _Hope you have a very Merry Christmas._

 _I know your parents and your family have no idea what you do, and so they have no idea the risks you take. But from someone who understands, thank you for everything you've done. Not just for me but for all of us. I hope next year you'll see yourself the way I see you._

 _Lots of love_

 _Jess._

Becker turned to Jess. She opened her mouth but for once he got there first. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her close.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, "thank you so much."

As his brother entered the house, Becker made sure he was sitting right beside Jess on the sofa. His Dad had already wished them both a happy Christmas. But right now all Becker was focusing on, was Williams reaction to Jess. For the past year his brother had made constant jokes that Jess couldn't be real since Becker hadn't asked her out. He wanted to see his brother's jaw drop.

"Hil?"

"In here William?"

Becker watched his brother enter the room. His older brother was two inches shorter than him and less bulky. But then you didn't exactly need muscle to be an accountant. Behind William stood Kate. Becker gave her a small wave. Only his brother, the most anti royal person he knew – end up being engaged to someone called Kate.

"This is Jess," Becker said. Jess waved.

"Hi. Pleased to meet you both. Merry Christmas."

His brothers jaw didn't just drop. It hit the floor.

Becker chuckled as he saw William glance Jess up at down.

"You…" he turned to face Becker, "She's…she's real?"

Not wanting Jess to be offended Becker quickly nodded, "Of course she is you idiot."

"I…bloody hell Hil. You said she was pretty! Not beautiful!"

"Hey," Kate poked his arm, "Shall we save the flirting for when your fiancé is out of the room?"

Becker knew Kate wasn't angry. He also knew William wasn't flirting with Jess. His brother had been in love with Kate for years. And she with him. He glanced over at Jess to see her blushing furiously.

"I…um…you told him I was pretty?"

"Of course," Becker leant back, "I also told him that you were off limits should he and Kate break up."

Jess glanced down, "I never realised I was this special to you."

"Well you are," Becker put his arm around her, "You really are."

* * *

Dinner wasn't as bad as he had feared. His Dad had insisted Jess sit next to him and they'd spent most of it discussing the latest Apple models. Becker smiled to himself, watching Jess talk about computers was one of his most favourite things. Not because it interested him. Heck he could barely understand most of what she was saying. But because she loved talking about them. Her eyes would light up whenever she spoke. It was beautiful to watch. And with a paper crown on her head she looked stunning.

After dinner and having to listen to his mother constantly refuse any offers of help to wash up. Becker was surprised when William took him out of the room and into the hallway.

"So then, what did you do wrong?"

"What?" Becker frowned at his brother. William sighed.

"What did you do wrong? Mate she is _gorgeous_. She is funny and smart and everything else you said she was. You are also very much in love with her. So why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Becker explained the story about Brad. However, his brother simply folded his arms when the tale came to an end.

"So? That was a few days ago. Ask her out now!"

"In my parents house? When everyone is watching?"

"Oh for the love of….not right now! Just, some point today? It's Christmas Becks. You have been in love with this girl for over a year. You need to do something because if you don't, then another Brad will come along and you might never get another chance."

"A few months ago you thought she wasn't real. Now you are trying to marry us off."

"Yeah well," William smiled at him, "Big brothers do that you know."

"Boys," their dads voice floated through, "Presents."

Grinning, Becker followed William into the living room. His brother sat next to Kate on the sofa, whilst he sat beside Jess who was close to the Christmas tree. Becker watched as his parents exchanged gifts before giving him, William and Kate theirs. William and Kate, he knew, weren't doing presents this year. Opting to save for a house instead. Once that was done, he turned to see Jess holding out two carefully wrapped presents.

"I hope you like them," she pointed to the blank wrapping paper, "I mean you'll like the paper either way."

Becker grinned, picking up the first one and opening it. He glanced at the box before lifting the lid. When he did he laughed.

"What is it?" Kate leaned forward.

Becker picked up the tiny motorised tank. Jess smiled.

"Something to play with when you get bored Captain."

"Chance would be a fine thing," he grinned. Sitting the tank on his lap he turned to the other present. This one was bigger and flatter. Ripping off the paper he stared at the framed print.

"Is it…do you like it?" Jess whispered. Becker nodded dumbly.

"Like it? Jess this is…where the hell did you get it? How did you even know I liked him!"

In his hands was a huge, framed photograph of David Bowie. In the corner in silver pen was his signature.

"It's genuine," Jess told him, "I had it checked out before I brought it."

Becker placed the framed photograph against the wall and turned to her.

"Thank you. My presents look rubbish now."

Jess giggled as he handed over all three parcels. The first one made her laugh, a huge bar of plain milk chocolate. Becker smiled as she read the label saying "Ban Orange in Chocolate" that's he'd written. The next was a gift card for Jess's favourite shoe shop. Her eyes widened at the amount.

"Becker! This is too much!"

He shrugged, "I've seen the prices of some of your shoes Jess. I was worried it wouldn't be enough at first."

She smiled at him before picking up the smallest box. As she pulled the wrapping paper off, Becker held his breath. Jess opened the box and her eyes widened.

"I…Becker."

He said nothing as she pulled the necklace out. It was a simple silver chain with a dragonfly at the end. The dragonfly's body was made up of pale blue and green gems. Jess held it in her hands and Becker was aware that everyone was watching them.

"Merry Christmas Jess."

"It's…Becker this is beautiful. Thank you."

She hugged him. Hugging her back Becker kissed her cheek. Watching as she put the necklace on. He was aware of people around him talking and getting to their feet. But he only had eyes for Jess. She looked down at the dragonfly.

"Becker I…this must have been expensive."

He shrugged, aware that the room was now empty. Jess got to her feet and he did the same.

"Jess you are more than worth it. I…okay, honestly, I had it since the summer."

Her mouth dropped, "That long? But I don't…why?"

"I was going to give it to you, but then I heard about Brad and…well."

Jess reached out and took his hand, "why were you going to give it to me?"

Becker sighed, wishing he was better at this. Jess inched closer and he found his arm snaking around her waist. His hand dropping hers and reaching up to caress her face.

"Because I love you. Because I had been an idiot not to realise it until it was too late. And now…now I'm standing here begging for another chance. I love you Jess. I want to spend every Christmas with you for the rest of my life."

Jess smiled, standing on her tiptoes, "I love you to Becker. Ever since I first met you I have loved you."

Pressing his forehead to hers, Becker covered her lips with his. Jess wrapped her arms around him to keep him close. Pulling away he gently began to move from side to side. Keeping one arm around her body. He took her other hand and held it to his chest. Jess lay her head on his chest. As the music from the CD unit filled the room, Becker glanced down at Jess. As they kept on slow dancing he smiled to himself. This had indeed turned out to be the best Christmas ever.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

 _there is just one thing I need._

 _I don't care about the presents,_

 _underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own,_

 _more than you could ever know._

 _Make my wish come true,_

 _all I want for Christmas is you."_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this little story. Been wanting to do a Christmas fic ever since i got into Primeval and fell in love with these two. Let me know what you think and I hope you all have very merry Christmasses xx**_


End file.
